


【翰栎嘉】职场生存法则

by paopukaoen



Category: UNINE, all栎, 翰栎嘉
Genre: M/M, 三人行, 职场爱情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopukaoen/pseuds/paopukaoen
Summary: 【翰栎嘉】职场生存法则文/泡普考恩三角形稳定性最高还有谁不知道吗这次我不做人了，清水写烦了我只想满足一下恶趣味，孩子都是好孩子只有我是变态勿上升  有后续  全是车
Relationships: 翰栎嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【翰栎嘉】职场生存法则

**Author's Note:**

> 【翰栎嘉】职场生存法则  
> 文/泡普考恩  
> 三角形稳定性最高还有谁不知道吗  
> 这次我不做人了，清水写烦了我只想满足一下恶趣味，孩子都是好孩子只有我是变态  
> 勿上升 有后续 全是车

嘉羿是刚毕业的大学生，啥也不会的像个憨憨，还好HR给他派了位善良又热心的前辈，叫管栎。

管栎是本组组长，细心又温柔，嘉羿有什么问题他都不厌其烦的给他解答，有时候即便嘉羿问的问题太憨憨，他也不会责备，而是咧开嘴巴露出整齐漂亮的牙齿，咯咯咯笑个不停。嘉羿就更憨憨的在一旁看着前辈傻笑，心想怎么会有这么好看的人呀。

这天中午的饭点，只有管栎和他在办公室，管栎在教他做报表，数据繁琐是原因，还有一个原因嘛，就是嘉羿看着前辈的大眼睛长睫毛甩呀甩的就晃了神，眼里只有管栎的嘴巴一动一动，然而说的话却一个字都听不到。

前辈红润的嘴唇软软香香，嫣红嫣红像被玫瑰花瓣烘焙过，管栎装作生气要拿笔敲嘉羿的脑门儿，没想到却被对方亲了个措手不及。

嗨我没猜错，果然是软软的像果冻一样啊，嘉羿贪婪的舔舐前辈的粉唇，憨憨早已忘记了这是在办公室。

管栎已经被嘉羿吓呆了，他本来身子就比嘉羿小一圈，细胳膊细腿的压根没什么力气。现在被血气方刚的大学毕业生禁锢在扶手椅上，更是动弹不得。

嘉羿两手紧紧圈住他，管栎清晰的感受到嘉羿没有一点技巧完全凭本能撕咬乱撞的吻，他即使是坐着也无法克制双腿的颤抖。

他被迫高高抬起脖颈承受对方单方面稚嫩却粗暴的吻吮。

愈演愈烈的唇舌交缠发出令人脸红心跳的声音，在偌大的办公室里格外清晰。

嘉羿一直把管栎亲到脸通红喘不上气才收手睁开眼睛，刚才那副迷乱的表情重又变得懵懂，小熊软糖哭唧唧：前辈对不起，我也不知道怎么就，怎么就。

管栎脸上的红潮仍未褪去，他大口大口的喘气，嘉羿在一旁听着感觉胯下又硬了一分，却啥也不敢做。

管栎的声音细若蚊蚋：“唔，嘉羿，没事，你吃饭去吧”

几丝升腾的情欲被嘉羿捕捉到，小熊突然又勇敢起来了，他一把握住管栎的手：“前辈，其实我早就喜欢你了！”

管栎的表情突然变了，他慌乱的摆手：“你你你别说了，先冷静一下”

“可是，可是......”

嘉羿还想说什么，但走廊里突然传来了脚步声

管栎红红的脸颊一下没有了血色，他把嘉羿推到角落的衣帽间，向他比了一个“嘘”的手势就慌慌张张的把门关上了。

可怜的小熊软糖就被这样塞进了衣帽间，他刚想开口就听到办公室的门打开了，接着一个有几分熟悉的男声响起

“怎么，这次又是哪个毛头小伙啊？”

“没，没有”管栎的声音还有点颤

“没有？你证明给我看”似笑非笑的表情

“.......我还没吃饭”

“那正好，表现得好我就给你吃大餐”

现在嘉羿认出来了，那人就是上周面试他的董事长李汶翰。

当时他还奇怪为什么董事长还要亲自面试自己一个小职员，现在好像有点明白了。

此时他换了一套深灰条纹的西装，离管栎很近，毫不掩饰的目光盯着管栎像锁定猎物。管栎垂着头，一声不吭，缓缓才抬起手臂，一颗一颗的解开扣子。

李汶翰就在一旁站着饶有兴味的看着他脱，终于内裤也掉在地上，笔直修长的双腿暴露在空气中

“证明啊，愣着干什么”

管栎抬起头看他，水汪汪的大眼睛里都是无辜可怜

李汶翰不为所动

管栎咬咬牙，按住桌沿刚要伏下身子，又突然想起什么似的朝衣帽间看了一眼，慌慌张就要逃开。

嘉羿心里一惊，往回缩了缩头，他能感觉李汶翰的眼睛在自己背后逡巡，同时又隐隐担心前辈。

果不其然，李汶翰拽住管栎：“就在这”

管栎死命摇头，结果被李汶翰轻而易举的拉到正对着衣帽间的办公桌上，他转头求助的表情望着李汶翰，亮晶晶的眼睛像是马上要泛出泪滴。

“呦，什么都没做就委屈上了？”

他抬手托住管栎的下巴，温柔又带点怜惜的抚摸小美人的脸颊，语气却没有半点退让：“想磨蹭到上班的点让大家都欣赏一下？”

管栎呜呜咽咽却别无他法，李汶翰已经把他抱在了办公桌上，他身体每一个部位都尽收眼底。

管栎极不情愿的一点点把双腿张开，他半侧着头，尽力不和和李汶翰对视，然而娇小的身体渐渐泛红，白嫩的肌肤又衬得格外明显，甚至连耳朵尖都红得要滴血

李汶翰抬手就钳住管栎的大腿，轻轻一拨，股间景色一览无余，最柔嫩细腻的地方在不住地抖动，在他细密无间的注视下已经羞怯地渗出了湿漉漉的液体

管栎感受到身下李汶翰的呼吸加重了，他想把那个金贵的头推开却软着胳膊只会黏黏腻腻地喊你走开，小猫挠一样拨开李汶翰的手，不过是空气中最强效的催情剂，摄人心魄的香料弥散而本人却并不自知

李汶翰终于抬起头，他声音平缓听不出一丝波澜：“你自己扩张”

管栎大脑嗡的一声冒烟，他怎么可能忘记嘉羿还在这间办公室里，只是眼下.......

他别无他法，颤抖着手指俯下身去够那里，咕啾一声随着手指进入，连带着没有忍住的娇弱轻喘都一并收进了嘉羿的耳朵，他看到李汶翰也和他一样，西裤明显鼓了一个包。

管栎喘了又一会，绯红染上他的肩头，李汶翰终于走上前来，一句话没说就粗暴的将手指捅到管栎的嘴巴里面搅动，涎水顺着姣好的下颌流到颈窝，是动态的绝世美人像

狭窄的穴口被手指毫不留情的插入，小嘴艰难的吞入异物，管栎双腿悬空在办公桌上，随着手指动作时不时蜷起脚趾，只有他有这种魔力，即使被操还能让人觉得他是不可亵玩的圣洁莲花。

每次加入一根手指他都要剧烈的颤抖一下，李汶翰扶住他的腰才能堪堪坐稳。

管栎不住轻呼，尾音上扬每一声都像是猫儿尾巴拍在嘉羿的心头。

他明显动情了，连叫声都染上一层淫靡意味，李汶翰的第四根手指抽出来的时候甚至发出了啵的一声

嘉羿忍不住了，门外啧啧的水声全一股脑打湿了他的理智，他拉下裤链，自己撸动起来

小美人呜呜咽咽的，待最后一根手指吞入，他已经完全说不上来话了，李汶翰俯下身子在他耳边说：不管多少次还是像第一次这么紧啊

管栎脸更红了，无言的瞪着他

“两个人的话也没问题吧”

管栎闻言，瞪大眼睛，努力张开嘴想说什么但李汶翰不给他机会，几乎是同一时刻就提着枪械示威似的在他的入口处研磨，那根炙热跳动着的东西一下一下顶撞穴口，示威似的。管栎扒着李汶翰的手完全使不上力气，他双目已经失神了，仰着头看不清表情，不是李汶翰扶着腰他立刻就要向后倒去。

菇滋菇滋的水声从股间传来，不知道李汶翰怎么想的，徘徊许久也没有要进去的意思，紫红色的粗大埋在白皙细嫩的腿根处前后磨蹭，前端已经泌出了透明的液体，啪啪的打在管栎下面的隐秘入口处。主人却好整以暇的像在等什么。

巨大的视觉冲击力使得嘉羿感觉自己前边又涨大了一圈，他安慰似的上下撸动了几下，不敢有大动作。可是管栎突然发出一声尖细的叫声，又软又腻又浪嘉羿一下就射出来了，他眼前一片白灼，耳边的惊叫从管栎嘴里流泻出来又马上被他自己死死捂住，李汶翰扒下他的手：“还给我装什么装，果然有人在你更激动了”管栎死命摇头，一张俊俏的小脸满是情欲：“你快......快点...”李汶翰的声音依旧平静：“快点什么？”“....呜呜....呜....快点进来...啊！”

李汶翰直接将他按在桌子上面，架起管栎的右腿就直直的向里面捅，直到整根吞没才长呼一口气。管栎捂住脸像个鸵鸟压抑自己的娇喘，但身下的冲击太过猛烈以致他完全克制不住快感的来袭，身体被填满的一刻他的呻吟立马变了调。

李汶翰一手托住他的屁股一手打开他的腿，管栎徒劳的用手指扒着桌沿而无济于事，李汶翰毫不理会他的求饶重又退出，稍许凉意的空气争先恐后的挤进甬道，管栎只觉得刺激的要发狂，他的小屁股在李汶翰的大掌上扭来扭去，白腻腻软乎乎的皮肤与李汶翰的手掌上的细茧摩擦起来，还有那枚银戒冰凉的触感都让管栎倒吸一口凉气

“.......”李汶翰骂了一句，又再次进入，管栎感到火烫的事物又打了个激灵，想挣扎着把李汶翰推开却下一秒就感到那事物在自己身体里大肆征伐，在甬道内涨大，媚肉激动地欢迎着他，通道的褶皱被撑得平滑。

嘉羿探着头小心翼翼看了一眼，差点惊呼出声。

端庄肃穆的办公室，李汶翰穿戴整齐，只拉下裤链，管栎仰躺在桌上，浑身上下不着寸缕，完美瓷白的肌肤在阳光下熠熠闪光，是圣洁天使般的美丽，但与李汶翰相连的部位却暴露了他的淫乱。硕大深埋股间，缝隙里还一股一股的冒出淫水，每次李汶翰抽出，嘉羿就能看到那处粉红的小嘴依依不舍的挽留，可爱的要命。

管栎的前端已经高高立起，但想要去抚慰的手被李汶翰一把捞住：“听话，用后面”

管栎一脸委屈的看着他，大眼睛红了一圈湿湿润润的，眼泪在眼眶打着转

“听话啊，一会带你去吃火锅”

管栎还是抖着眼睫毛可怜兮兮的望着他

行吧，李汶翰俯下身子吻他，温柔的舔舐眼角的泪珠和毛茸茸浓密的睫毛，管栎抽抽噎噎的平静了一下，安静的接受他的吻

从眼睫一路向下，脸颊，鼻翼，嘴角的涎水都被他尽数舔了去，只是这温柔没多久，管栎就感到那根又开始了激烈的抽插，李汶翰不给他反应的时间，一阵猛烈地进攻。

下一瞬间管栎只觉得自己被托到了云层之上，除了白茫茫的云彩什么都看不到，四面寂静无边，大脑完全停止思考，只能听到自己粗重的呼吸和性器抽插的声响。

他高潮了

李汶翰紧跟着也释放了出来，一股一股精液全灌到管栎的体内，小腹肉眼可见的一点点隆起。

现在，他像一个被玩坏的洋娃娃，双手双脚无力的下垂，胸脯上和腿间都是大片大片的白浊，一副任人宰割的小模样。

高潮的余温还在他的大脑徘徊，他根本无暇顾及自己的狼狈样子和在一旁偷看的嘉羿。

春光乍泄，是以美人为笔的绮丽画卷。

由谁执笔呢，嘉羿觉得自己也算一个，因为刚刚 他也高潮了


End file.
